Team Chao vs The Cult
by Maverick Omochao
Summary: With Team Metal Chao destroyed, Team Chao tries to relax. But with a myserious cult trying to ressurect an ancient god, it's not going to happen!
1. Flora Captured!

_**It's time for yet another tale from the mind of Maverick Omochao!**_

**Team Chao vs. The Cult.**

**Chapter 1: Flora Captured!**

Ghost and his pals were strolling through Station Square trying to relax after their grueling fight with Team Metal Chao.

" Jeez! How can you eat that much food?" Flash asked Scribbles who had an armload of hot dogs, nachos, and pizza. The mute chao wolfed them all down in a matter of seconds.

'Like that. Hey, I'm content! We whupped Team Metal Chao!' Scribbles wrote happily.

" And thanks to Trez, they can't come back! Finally, we can relax!" Ghost cheered. Spic and Flame smiled and walked quietly when they saw a familiar yellow chao accompanied by a baby dark chao and a gray chao wearing a skull.

" Isn't that Flora and Trez?" Spic asked. Ghost grinned and snuck up on his rival who almost immediately swung his fire blade.

" You're as sharp as ever, Trez." Ghost smiled as the two shook hands.

" What's up?" Trez asked. The gray chao then tensed up.

" Trez, what's wrong?" Flora wondered.

" He has sensed darkness…" a voice replied. When the group turned around, a brown chao girl stood there wearing a yellow dress.

" What do you want from us?" Ghost growled.

" I want the girl over there. She has a pure heart which is perfect for what is to come." The girl replied in a smooth voice. Out of nowhere, Omochao dropped from the sky and took Flora. Trez dashed to save his wife, only to be overwhelmed by the mechanical menaces.

" Trez!" Flora screamed as she was taken away.

" FLORA!" Trez cried while trying to fight them off.

" Why do you want Flora?" Ghost asked the girl.

" She is the key to resurrect the god of destruction. But, I grow weary of talking. If you want her back, go to Transylvania." The girl replied and vanished.

" For your sake, she had better be safe…" Trez growled as he ran off.

_**This is going to be a good battle! Review!**_


	2. An Unlikely Truce

_**The second chapter is here!**_

**Chapter 2: An Unlikely Truce.**

" Transylvania? We'll never make it in time!" Flash gasped. Death began to cry but soon settled when Span picked him up.

" Let's go see Techno. He'll know about these guys." Ghost said and with that, they ran off.

In the Neutral Garden, Ghost explained what was going on.

" This cult, was their leader a brown chao girl with a yellow dress?" Techno asked.

'Yeah! Why do you know her?" Scribbles wrote.

" Her name is Serene. She was a friend of mine back at the academy. She was expelled when she tried to reanimate fallen Omochao. Back in the day, we were quite the pair. But I digress. She is trying to bring the goddess of destruction, Nushaia, to this world. If Serene is trying to do this, it must be done during a new moon." Techno explained. Scribbles pulled out an almanac and began to leaf through the pages.

" When's the next new moon?" Flash asked.

' Seven days from today will be the next new moon!' Scribbles wrote.

" We need some way of getting to Transylvania…" Ghost wondered.

" It would take too long for me to whip up something. We need someone who is more skilled than I am." Techno said.

" You don't mean…" Boomer gasped.

" Desperate times call for desperate measures. We must enroll the help of Dr. Eggman!" Techno declared. Meanwhile, Serene appeared in the ruins of a castle. Omochao sat a struggling Flora on the floor.

" Welcome to my home. I am Serene, priestess of my cult." Serene introduced.

" What do you want from me?" Flora asked.

" I don't want you… I want your husband!" Serene replied.

" What?"

" Didn't Trez tell you about his past before he met you?"

"No, he usually keeps to himself about those things." Flora said.

" I've been watching him and his buddies for the longest time. Years ago, I sent Omochao to kill his friend Erin and make it look like humans did it. This sprouted what is known as a darksoul. His rage nourished it and made it stronger. Trez also tried to destroy the world with his darksoul guiding him but was stopped by Ghost and his friends. One year ago, Trez managed to extract the darkness and defeat it thus ruining my plans. By capturing you, the darksoul has spawned within him once again. Once it gets strong enough, Trez's darksoul will become a vessel for the goddess Nushaia." Serene explained. She then pulled out a crystal ball that showed Trez racing towards the castle.

" Trez!" Flora yelled.

" So, he's arrived. Hm hm hm…He will not interfere yet." Serene chuckled softly. Outside, an endless sea of Omochao poured out of the castle and forced Trez back. Trez retreated to the forest and pulled out a cell phone.

" Dr. Eggman, sir! Four chao are at the gate! One appears to carry a Chaos Emerald!" An Eggrobo reported as he burst into Eggman's room. The doctor opened the gate letting Ghost, Flash, Scribbles, and Techno inside.

" What do want?" Eggman asked.

" We want you to make us some sort of transportation. Fast. Now." Ghost said.

" Why should I help you? In the past you've: tossed me in prison, trashed Metal Sonic, destroyed my air fleet, totaled Team Metal Chao twice, and ruined the Ex World Grand Prix!" Eggman fumed.

" Because there is a cult that is planning to resurrect a goddess of destruction who could wipe humanity out with the slightest thought. Is that enough motivation or should we tell Shadow that you tried to attack Maria?" Techno replied as he passed Eggman the Emerald.

" O-okay! Let's go to my lab." The rotund doctor said.

_**Who did Trez call? Review and find out!**_


	3. Rally the Troops!

_**Trez calls in the cavalry!**_

**Chapter 3: Rally the Troops!**

In the Neutral Garden, Boomer sat at his X-Box while playing Halo 2. Suddenly, his cell phone rang.

" What's up?" the gamer spoke into the phone.

" Boomer? How would you like to kill some Omochao?" Trez asked.

" How many?"

" Millions of them."

" Where?"

"Dracula's Castle, Transylvania."

"Sweetness! I'll gather my clan and get over there!" Boomer exclaimed and dialed a number. A chao with a jigsaw piece shaped tattoo on his forehead answered.

" Yo, Jiggy! What's up?" Boomer yelled.

" Hello, Boomer. I want to play a game." Jiggy said in a gravely voice.

" We got Omochao at Transylvania! Rally the troops!"

" Let the game begin…" Jiggy responded. He then walked up to a Hero speed chao.

" Blitz! The game is on! Omochao at Transylvania! Alert the Dark, Station Square, and Star Gardens!" Jiggy reported. At the Station Square Garden, a phone rang. A blue chao with glasses answered while three girl chao sat at a Gamecube playing Sonic Riders.

" Maverick here. What's up, Boomer?" the blue chao asked.

" Gather the ladies! We've got Omochao!" Boomer cackled. Maverick hung up and walked up to the girls.

" What did Boomer want?" a pink chao asked.

" Kydra, Boomer found Omochao! He said to rally the troops! Dragon! Opal! Let's do it!" Maverick whooped. The three girls raced out the door with Maverick toting guns.

" Incoming transmission from the Neutral Garden! It appears to be General Boomer!" a rainbow-camouflaged chao said to his green friend in the Star Garden.

" Sir! What are your orders?" the green chao saluted Boomer.

" Bud! Grevex! We have Omochao! A whole army of them! Rally the troops!" Boomer yelled and cut transmission.

In the Dark Garden, a hero chao looked horrified as she watched a dark chao slurp up a red liquid from the pool.

" Man, that tastes good!" the dark chao laughed as a girl dark chao joined him.

" You fiends! You blood thirsty devils!" the hero chao screamed and ran out.

" Goodbites, do you think that they will ever discover that it's not blood in that pool but fruit punch?" the girl asked.

" Draca, those hero chao think that we're evil. I enjoy their expressions when we drink." Goodbites chuckled. Blitz ran down into the Dark Garden.

" What's up?" Draca asked.

" Boomer said that there's millions of Omochao at Transylvania! He said to rally the troops!" Blitz panted. Goodbites' eyes lit up at the sound and dashed out with his two companions in pursuit. The troops met at the Neutral Garden and gathered at the base of the mountain. Boomer paced across while talking to his men.

"My faithful soldiers, for years we have destroyed Omochao one by one. Today, we shall crush their numbers and stop their rebellion in one swift blow! We will depart for Transylvania immediately and engage the metallic menaces in mortal combat. Our time is now! They can't hide from the powers deep inside our fighting spirits! Our hour of glory is at hand!" Boomer instructed his troops.

" Hooya!" the army yelled and took off. In Eggman's lab, the doctor finished a sports car for the chao.

" It's done! I present to you the 'Egg Ferrari'!" Eggman announced.

" Well, let's go…" Ghost said to his teammates.

" I'm going with you. Perhaps I can talk some sense into Serene." Techno informed as he hopped into the car.

' Let's go!' Scribbles wrote.

" Next stop, Transylvania!" Flash whooped as the quartet drove off.

In the castle, Flora gazed out of her prison cell at the base of the castle. Omochao stood guard at the gates.

" Trez, please hurry. I know you can triumph over the darkness. Hurry before it's too late." Flora sobbed.

_**Now that you've met Boomer's army, the next chapter will start the mayhem!**_


	4. Road Trip

Since Team Chao are driving, this chapter must come next… 

**Chapter 4: Road Trip.**

Boomer's clan stood across the road to a car lot.

" Which one do we want?" Maverick asked.

" The blue convertible. Here, put these on so that they can't recognize us." Boomer replied as he handed out socks to the gang. Kydra saw a motorcycle and got ready to dash for it. Dragon slipped a sock over her horns and got ready while Opal stuck close to Blitz. Grevex and Goodbites pulled out cherry bombs while Bud whipped out a giant shish kabob.

" Ready?" Boomer asked.

" Let the game begin…" Jiggy muttered.

" Let's do it!" Draca whooped.

" I gots me a kabob!" Bud babbled. Boomer waved his hands and began the mission. Grevex and Goodbites tossed the cherry bombs to distract the workers while Kydra hotwired the motorcycle and Boomer's group hopped into the car, hot wired it, and rode off. Boomer and Maverick worked the steering wheel while Dragon and Opal worked the pedals. Jiggy shifted gears and Goodbites sat on the dashboard.

" Drive it like you stole it!" Boomer yelled at Dragon.

"But we did steal it…" Dragon said.

" Then just keep driving it!" Boomer laughed as they pulled into a gun shop. Shadow stood behind the counter when the clan stepped in.

" What can I do for you?" Shadow asked.

" We need a weapon." Jiggy said. In the Egg Ferrari, Scribbles shuddered.

" What's up?" Flash asked.

'I just had this feeling that Boomer is doing something illegal and that it's going to affect us somehow.' Scribbles wrote.

" Whatever it is, it's gotta be better than that time he went streaking in Station Square." Techno sighed.

"Never remind me of that ever again…" Ghost shuddered as they pulled into the airport. The quartet reached the door when the car burst into flames.

" Remind me to kill Eggman after this is over." The pale chao said while they walked inside. Minutes later, Team Chao boarded a plane to Transylvania and took off just when Boomer's clan pulled in.

"Okay… There is no way that they are going to even let us on a plane with all these guns." Boomer analyzed.

" Let's just hijack a plane!" Grevex suggested.

" Dude! That's just horrible!" Bud gasped.

" Let's do it…" Maverick grinned and cocked his gun.

Minutes later… 

" Did you really have to shoot that guard in the groin?" Draca asked Dragon who was grinning from ear to ear.

" Well, that was easy…" Boomer said as they boarded the plane.

" Eh, they'll forgive us when we kill Omochao." Maverick huffed. The plane took off with out a hitch and flew to Transylvania. Meanwhile, in the castle Serene opened Flora's cell. Flora was chained to the wall with a light cut on her cheek.

" The time has almost come, yet, Trez's darksoul has yet to reach it's true potential." Serene said.

" Your plan will fail. Trez will come…" Flora gasped.

" I know what sets off the darksoul! Rage and hatred! These alone fuel Trez's soul! He would gladly unite with the darkness for greater power! The resurrection is for the good of all!" Serene yelled.

" You are wrong. Trez will never succumb to darkness. He has someone to protect and that drives his soul!" Flora yelled back. Serene hit Flora causing her to scream in pain.

" That's it! Causing you pain results in Trez's darksoul to grow. How ironic that the girl Trez wants to protect will cause his downfall." Serene laughed.

_**Serene has a plan… Will Team Chao make it in time? Review!**_


	5. Enter the Clan

_**It's time for Boomer's clan to get their groove on!**_

**Chapter 5: Enter the Clan**

Trez stood staring at the castle when he heard Flora scream in pain.

" Flora! Hang on!" Trez yelled. He then felt a familiar surge of power within him.

"It's my darksoul again! I can't let it take control!" he thought as he tried to suppress it. The surge slowly faded from Trez's body when Team Chao showed up.

" What happened?" Ghost asked as he helped his rival to his feet.

" That woman… she's hurting Flora. I'd go in, but she deployed millions of Omochao in order to stop me." Trez said.

"Have you tried to get in?" Flash asked. Trez nodded slowly.

" I called Boomer and asked him to get over here. I don't know what's keeping him…" he replied. At that moment, a shadow was cast on the army.

" What is that?" one Omochao cried. A plane nose-dived the largest part of the army and started to smoke. Boomer kicked open the hatch while coughing.

" That's the last time we let Bud fly this plane." Maverick coughed as he and the rest of the clan hopped out, armed to the teeth. Kydra wheeled out the motorcycle she stole and hopped on. The gang then met Ghost and the group while more Omochao flooded out of the gates.

" So, this is your army?" Trez asked Boomer.

" We're missing a few members who didn't show. But who did show are ready for action!" Boomer replied. Ghost took the hilt of his sword and made marks in the dirt.

" Okay. Boomer, you and your clan clear out a path leading to the castle. This will allow the rest of us to get in and stop this madness before it gets out of hand. Any questions?" Ghost asked. Boomer raised his hand.

" How bad do you want them hurt?" Boomer asked.

" I don't care. As soon as we get in, just start killing those things until either we come out or we die horrible, gruesome deaths." Ghost replied. Trez heard another scream of pain from the castle. This time, it took more effort to suppress the darksoul. Techno noticed this and handed a pendant to Trez.

" I suspect that Serene is trying to restore your darksoul for some reason. This pendant will help you to fight the dark." Techno said. Serene looked out the window at her former friend.

" Hm hm hm… Techno. You have interfered with my plans and I don't like it. I didn't want to destroy you, but you may end up making it worse. Anyway, It's time to prepare for the resurrection of Nushaia." The priestess thought as she unchained Flora and took her away.

_**The next chapter will start the Great War! Review!**_


	6. Attack of the Clan

_**And now, the Great War starts! Hood, Trinity, and Megadeth belong to my good pal The Hooded One while Goldie, Peach, and Red go to my other pal Mew Spice1!**_

Chapter 6: Attack Of The Clan 

" Okay, here's the plan: Dragon, climb up that tree and start sniping. Grevex and Bud, do what you guys do best. The rest of you protect Ghost and the others until we reach the main gate. Any questions?" Boomer instructed.

" Yeah, I've got one: Why wasn't I invited to this party?" a girl's voice asked as Boomer whipped around to see a brown chao wearing a black baseball cap, a yellow t-shirt, and blue pants standing next to a Ferrari with a gun turret on the back. She shouldered a keyblade and had a magnum holstered at her side. Peach and Red stepped out of the car followed by a white girl chao, a gold chao wearing a hood, a silver chao holding a shotgun, and a shiny sky blue girl chao.

"Um…Goldie, hi. How did you find us?" Boomer asked.

" We followed the path of chaos and destruction." Goldie answered.

" Trinity wanted to tag along with us." The silver chao said while he pointed to the white chao.

" Megadeth, it's because you and Hood get to have all the fun." Trinity pouted.

' Who's she?' Scribbles wrote, pointing at the sky-blue chao.

" She's the latest member to our clan. This is Gemini." Goldie introduced. Gemini pulled out a gatling gun.

" Okay, now that our forces have increased, we can really stick it to these Omochao!" Boomer whooped. Dragon, Hood, and Trinity scurried up a tree and took aim. Grevex whipped out a peashooter while Bud held his large kabob. The rest of the clan stood in a v-formation with Team Chao, Techno, and Trez in the middle.

" Commence 'Operation: Snowplow'!" Boomer yelled as the clan charged into the endless sea of Omochao. Grevex blew into his peashooter causing a giant laser to fry a group of the machines while Bud speared a few Omochao onto his kabob. The chao then began to devour them with a crazed look on his face. Blitz body-checked some of them out of the way while Boomer, Goldie, Peach, Red, and Maverick drew swords and cut through their metallic bodies. In the tree, Hood and Dragon were sniping Omochao left and right. Dragon lined up a headshot and smiled as she moved her gun a little lower. When she pulled the trigger, a bullet tore through the groin of the unsuspecting Omochao. Hood sniped headshot after headshot while on the ground, Megadeth blew Omochao away with his shotgun. The silver chao also used the butt of the gun to smash metallic skulls. Jiggy had a stash of grenades in a bag and held one like a ball.

" I want to play a game. It's called…catch!" Jiggy said as he pulled the pin and lobbed the explosives into the crowd. Scrap metal flew everywhere as Kydra blew past Omochao with her sword held out. Gemini put her hands together and created a clone of her. Both of her pulled out the Gatling gun and gunned down some Omochao. In a few minutes, the heroes made it inside the castle. Boomer and Ghost shook hands before parting while Techno put on some mechanical equipment.

"What's that for?" Ghost asked.

" Just in case I have to fight Serene. That way I can blind her with science!" Techno joked.

" Hm hm hm… Techno, you haven't changed a bit. Unfortunately, I'm not the same old Serene!" Serene chuckled as she stood in the doorway.

_**The next chapter will pit Techno against Serene! Review!**_


	7. Science vs Magic

_**Two friends turned foe. It's Techno vs. Serene!**_

Chapter 7: Science vs. Magic 

" Serene! Stop this madness now!" Techno said to his former friend.

" Never! The resurrection is for the good of all!" Serene retorted.

" What?" Ghost asked.

" Once in the world, good and evil were balanced. Everything was in order until a chao named Soul and his friends began to right wrongs. Good rapidly took over as the generations passed. The only way to restore order is to end the bloodline here." Serene explained. She then fired an energy beam at Ghost. Techno fired a shot from the Froaster and the two cancelled each other out.

" Serene, what happened to you? Where is the girl that I loved back at the academy?" Techno asked.

" That Serene is long gone! Your academy banished me unjustly for experimenting with Omochao! She is no longer here!" Serene yelled as she threw a punch at Techno, who sidestepped the blow. The purple chao the tried to hit her and she floated into the air.

" Serene, I tried to talk you out of this. But now I see that the only way is to show you the only thing you understand: brute force!" Techno yelled as he activated a jetpack and took to the air. Scribbles went to aid Techno when Ghost stopped him.

" Tech needs to do this on his own. If it gets too out of hand, I'll stop it." Ghost ordered. The two chao were flying into each other, trying to knock each other off-balance when Serene grabbed Techno's ankle and hurled him to the floor. Techno landed on his feet and dashed out of the path of an energy shot. Serene took a sword from the wall and dashed at her former friend.

" Yo, Techno! Catch!" Ghost yelled as he threw the sheathed sword of his at Techno. The purple chao caught the sheath and blocked the slash. The two began to swordfight with the intention of killing each other.

Outside the castle, Boomer's clan were cleaning up Omochao. Opal gathered the chaos drives from their bodies and took them to the troops. Maverick held a bamboo sword stained with oil while Bud was eating more Omochao.

" Let's get STUPID!" Grevex yelled as he blew into his peashooter rapidly. The two snipers were still racking up kills. Hood perfectly aimed for the head while Dragon never missed a groin. Trinity watched with amazement from her branch. Megadeth ran out of shotgun ammo and bashed Omochao skulls in with the butt of his gun while Gemini and her clone resorted to hand to hand combat. Kydra still rode her motorcycle and ran over the metallic cannon fodder while Goldie keyed Omochao with her keyblade. Blitz and Jiggy performed wrestling moves on some of their enemies while Goodbites climbed into the turret of the Ferrari and opened fire. Boomer shoved grenades into an Omochao's mouth and ran when the resulting explosion took out hundreds of them at a time.

" I hope Ghost and them are okay." Boomer huffed.

In the castle, Techno knocked the sword out of Serene's hands. The purple chao upper cut Serene causing her to fly into the air. Techno then leaped after her and slammed her back towards the ground. He then warped to the ground and delivered a devastating punch that sent Serene through the wall. Team Chao hopped through the hole in the wall and were shocked by the sight. A battered and bruised Flora was chained to the wall and Serene's right arm was aimed at Flora's heart.

" Make one false move and she'll die…" Serene growled coldly.

_**What's gonna happen? Review and find out!**_


	8. A Turn For The Worst

Boomer's clan runs into trouble! 

**Chapter 8: A Turn For The Worst**

" No! Don't do this, Serene!" Techno begged.

" I have to… I need the darksoul from Trez to awaken Nushaia." Serene replied with her hand still aimed at Flora's heart.

" How do you know about the darksoul?" Trez asked.

" I was the one who planted it in you. I was the one who killed Erin in order to carry out my plan. You assumed that the humans did it and wanted revenge. That hatred nourished the darksoul for years, but then you destroyed it a year ago forcing me to come up with another plan. Tell me, when I hit Flora, did your darksoul surge within you?" Serene replied. Trez let out a cry so full of anger as he ran at Serene, who began to focus energy into her right hand. Trez stopped at this sight but still glared daggers at the priestess. Serene then pulled out her crystal ball and watched Boomer's clan steadily tiring.

"Hm hm hm… Your friends are getting tired. Let's see how long they can fight an endless army of Omochao." Serene chuckled. Outside, the clan was worn out and being forced back by the mechanical menaces. Grevex hyperventilated and passed out from blowing too hard into his peashooter while Bud was getting full from eating Omochao. Hood, Dragon, and Trinity were forced from the tree and rejoined Megadeth, who suffered a minor shoulder wound. Kydra's motorcycle was torn apart and Maverick's bamboo sword was snapped in two.

"…Huh. You'd think that a sword made from bamboo would be stronger than that." Maverick said to himself as the clan gathered.

" We have no choice… Bring me…THE STANDBYER!" Boomer proclaimed. Everyone gasped in terror.

" But, sir! What about…" Bud started.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIS PRISON SENTENCE! GET HIM AND BRING HIM HERE NOW!" Boomer roared. Bud saluted nervously and ran off. Goodbites streaked past the gang with Omochao on his tail.

"Abort! Abort! Fission Mailed!" Goodbites screamed.

Back inside the castle, Serene raised the crystal ball into the air and lowered her right hand.

" We have to do some thing." Flash whispered.

" But, if we do, she'll try to kill Flora." Ghost replied quietly.

" We have to take that chance. It's what Flora would want. Let's all rush her with Chaos Control." Trez plotted.

" All Omochao, hear your mistress's command! Kill those foolish chao that dare to defy me! Kill them a-!" Serene was cut off when five chao tackled her and began to pummel the evil one. Techno delivered punches to Serene's face.

" You sick…twisted…little…" Techno said between punches. Serene managed to shake off the five attackers and fired a shot that went right through Flora.

_**Uh-oh… This is bad. Review and get ready for the next chapter.**_


	9. Nushaia Awakes!

_**Trez's darksoul is unleashed and the resurrection is nigh!**_

**Chapter 9: Nushaia Awakes!**

Flora fell from the wall where she was chained and hit the ground. Trez ran to her and took his wife in his arms. There was no breath or heartbeat from her.

"…Flora. NO! YOU WITCH!" Trez roared as the darkness in his soul took over and sent him rushing at Serene with his eyes filled with blood lust. Serene went down and was savagely beaten by Trez.

" Heh, go ahead. It won't bring your beloved wife back from the dead. Soon, the goddess of chaos will awaken." Serene said. Trez held his arm out where black flames surrounded it.

" You're right… But it's going to feel good! Die you murderer!" Trez yelled as he tried to finish Serene off, but found that he couldn't move his arm. When Trez whipped around, he saw Ghost holding the blade back. Techno immediately walked over to the body and began to examine it.

" What are you doing, Ghost?" Trez asked.

" Stopping you from making the worst mistake of your life!" Ghost replied while he tightened his grip.

" Let me go! She killed Erin and Flora! She started all this! I have to finish it!" Trez yelled. Techno placed his hand on the red puddle next to the body. The violet scientist felt the liquid and tasted it. Almost immediately he spit it out.

" Trez! SIT!" Techno shouted. The pendant around Trez's neck got heavy and forced Trez to lie on the ground.

'What was that?' Scribbles wrote.

" The pendant I gave Trez has a failsafe that generates a high gravity field causing the wearer to fall. But, that's not important right now. That isn't blood it's motor oil! That is not the real Flora but an Omochao that Serene made to closely resemble her." Techno explained.

" It did the job for me. Trez's darksoul is ripe and ready for Nushaia!" Serene cackled and took off. Flash and Scribbles took off after her while Trez struggled to get up. Ghost stood watching his rival rise.

" Ghost! Get out of there! Trez's darksoul will take over any minute!" Techno yelled. Trez rose with a dark aura surrounding him and sent Ghost flying through a wall.

"Trez…You can't let that thing take over! Think about Flora and Death!" Ghost reasoned. Trez stopped for a moment. In his mind, a familiar voice sounded.

" Trez! Stop it!" Erin said as she sobbed uncontrollably. Ghost closed his eyes and somehow saw into the mind of his friend. The white chao saw a beautiful girl in a white gown crying.

" Who are you?" Ghost asked her.

" I'm Erin. I have been watching over Trez ever since my death. It seems as if I can't get through to him, but maybe you can. Please, you must stop him before it's too late!" Erin pleaded. Ghost rose to face Trez with Erin's words in his mind.

Outside, Maverick looked at a sensor that was on the car.

" Boomer! I'm getting a metallic reading underground!" the blue chao reported.

" Well, what are we waiting for? DIG!" Boomer ordered. Red, Maverick, and Hood began to dig into the ground when Bud brought an orange chao who held a small red button.

" Here he is, sir!" Bud saluted.

" In case you haven't noticed Standbyer, we are at our limits with these Omochao and we need your standby skills to help us. If you cooperate with us, we set you free and erase your records. If you team kill, we'll execute you without a second thought!" Boomer explained. Standbyer silently bowed and walked off to survey the situation. The three diggers pulled up a blue capsule with a green glass cover. The cover slid open revealing a hologram of an old man in a lab coat.

" It's…Dr. Thomas Light!" Boomer exclaimed.

" So, you've come… X, I gave you the ability to choose your own path in life and I hoped the world would allow you to choose a peaceful one. But, now it seems like you are destined to fight. Because I thought the world might need a new champion, I have… Wait! You aren't X! Just get in the capsule… I didn't wake up for nothing." The hologram sighed. Boomer hopped inside the capsule and received a suit of armor meant for Megaman X! This armor was jet black and closely resembled a ninja. The rest of the troops hopped in and donned the Shadow Armor.

" Sweet! Let's go kick some Omochao butt! This time we make our stand!" Boomer yelled as the troops dashed off.

Flash and Scribbles managed to keep on Serene's tail until they reached the dungeon where Scribbles decided to freeze her feet to the floor. Flash grabbed Serene by the throat.

" Where's Flora?" Flash growled.

" Flash? I'm in here!" Flora called from a cell. Scribbles iced the bars and made them brittle. Flash then broke the bars with a well-placed kick.

" Can you walk?" Flash asked as the two boys helped Flora to her feet.

" She broke my leg. But, I'm worried about Trez." Flora said. Elsewhere, the battle between Ghost and Trez raged on. Trez knocked the sword out of Ghost's hands and pinned him to the wall.

" It looks like this is the end for you, Ghost!" Trez sneered as he held the blade close to his opponent's throat. It was then that Flash, Scribbles, and Flora limped in.

" Trez! No!" Flora screamed and limped in the way of the blade.

" Flora… You're alive!" Trez exclaimed as his dark aura began to fade. The gray chao then dropped to the floor writhing in pain. A dark cloud poured from Trez's mouth and took form. In seconds, Trez's darksoul stood there. Outside, the sky turned blood red and dark clouds swirled around the castle.

" I sense a vessel…" a voice hissed as a purple haze seeped in from the windows and was absorbed into the darksoul. The eyes glowed red and a red gown adorned the vessel.

'Is it?' Scribbles wrote.

" It's her, Nushaia!" Ghost exclaimed.

_**Nushaia awakens! Review and prepare for a major fight on both sides!**_


	10. Entrusted With A Legacy

It's time for a little history lesson… Chapter 10: Entrusted With A Legacy 

Nushaia turned her head to face Ghost and Trez. The two rivals stood ready to rumble.

" We meet again, Soul and Honda!" Nushaia hissed.

" Soul? You're talking about my ancestor." Ghost said.

" You are a descendant of the one who sealed me away for a millennium. Your partner looks like his friend Honda." The evil goddess explained.

" Then, Honda must be my ancestor." Trez smiled as he picked up a pipe lying on the ground.

" I get it! Soul and Honda couldn't defeat Nushaia, so they sealed her away for a thousand years hoping that when the time came the descendants could handle her." Techno exclaimed. Serene crawled in holding her crystal ball.

" I was the one who summoned you to this world! You must restore the balance of the world!" Serene ordered. Nushaia merely lifted a finger and sent a bolt of lightning to strike Serene. The bolt struck dead on and sent the priestess flying into Techno.

" Serene! Are you okay?" the scientist asked.

"Y-yes. But, I don't understand it… The ball was supposed to control the goddess." Serene said.

" You can't control her! Your vision could possibly end the world!" Techno coldly barked.

"But, I thought…" Serene started to say.

" You thought wrong! The world was in order before you tried to summon a goddess! This is why you were expelled from the academy! You think that your ideas will benefit the world!" Techno exploded.

" Techno, Flash, Scribbles… Get everyone out of here." Ghost ordered.

'But, Ghost…' Scribbles wrote.

" What about you?" Flash asked.

" We need to finish what our ancestors started a millennium ago." Ghost answered. Techno nodded as he picked up Serene, tossed Ghost a communicator and ran out while Flash and Scribbles helped Flora to her feet.

"Trez, please come out of this alive…" Flora pleaded.

" Do it, Ghost! Cause as much havoc as you need to!" Flash whooped.

'Good luck! And give her trouble!' Scribbles wrote as they helped Flora out of the castle. Outside, Boomer and his clan stood on the top of a hill overlooking the sea of Omochao. Each clansman wore a miniature version of Megaman X's Shadow Armor and had a rocket launcher at the ready. Standbyer only stood there with his red button that read "STANDBY". Flash, Scribbles, Flora, Techno, and Serene joined the clan.

"Why aren't you inside helping Ghost and Trez?" Boomer asked Flash.

" They wanted to fight the goddess on their own." The sonic chao replied.

" WHAT? We're out here fighting Omochao while those lucky stiffs are fighting a goddess! We have a change of plans, we need to get inside that castle!" Boomer exclaimed. Standbyer hit the button causing the Omochao to slow down.

"There is no honor in winning like this…" Jiggy said as he gazed at the slowed down Omochao.

" Screw honor! Let's do this!" Dragon yelled as the troops began their dash across the field in front of the castle.

**_The next chapter will get to the battle! Review and get a new chapter!_**


	11. The Battle Begins

_**The battle against Nushaia begins now!**_

Chapter 11: The Battle Begins 

" You would have done better if you went out with your friends…" Nushaia sneered at Ghost and Trez who still stood ready to fight.

Outside, Boomer and his clan dashed full speed past the lagging Omochao when suddenly the Omochao began to move at normal speed. When Boomer looked back, Standbyer still held the button down.

" What's going on?" Techno asked Serene.

" I installed a temporal equalizer into the Omochao to counter the effects of Chaos Control. It speeds up their processes in order to operate even when time has completely stopped." Serene explained.

" What's that mean in English?" Maverick asked.

" It means when time slows down, they speed up!" Gemini replied as she and her clone slashed through metal bodies. Goldie, Peach, and Red used their blades to cut through Omochao while Hood, Megadeth, Maverick, and Blitz used punches and kicks to destroy their opposition.

Inside, Nushaia snapped her fingers causing an explosion where the two chao stood. Trez hopped out of the way while Ghost outran the blasts. Trez summoned his fire blade and swung at the goddess leaving a scar on her face. Ghost delivered a roundhouse kick to her head causing the evil goddess to stumble back.

" Hm, not bad… But, you lack the power that your ancestors possessed." Nushaia said.

"If you thought that was impressive, you ain't seen anything yet! Trez, It's time to turn up the heat!" Ghost confirmed.

" Your spirit may be immortal, but your body isn't. If we destroy your body, the soul will perish. In that case, we need to BEAT YOU DOWN!" Trez yelled as the two chao charged at Nushaia with increased strength. The goddess swung her hand causing a fierce wind to blast past the opposition. Ghost stopped and looked at the cut on his face while Trez stood with a slash in his skull. Almost instantly, the wind died down.

" How did you like my Razor Wind?" Nushaia asked while balls of energy surrounded her body and revolved rapidly around her. The balls rapidly fired at Ghost and Trez who barely managed to jump out of the way. Outside, Boomer's clan was a stone throw away from the castle when they heard a voice.

" Where do you think you're going?" a red chao asked as Boomer turned around to see a few chao wearing red uniforms.

" Blaze! I don't have time to deal with you right now." Boomer said coldly.

" Who are they?" Gemini asked Jiggy.

" Our fiercest rivals, The Hunters. They always try to get in our way." Jiggy replied while crisping his fists.

'While we're wasting our time here, Ghost and Trez are fighting the goddess!' Scribbles wrote in a panic.

" Boomer! Let's settle this rivalry once and for all!" Blaze declared.

" I accept your challenge! Opal! Bring me the salt rounds!" Boomer ordered. Techno and Megadeth set up shield generators while Opal opened a box containing two revolvers and two boxes of bullets.

" Oh my god! They're going to kill each other!" Gemini gasped.

" Relax, the bullets are designed to release salt into the body once they break the skin. It is very painful, but they'll live." Megadeth explained as the two combatants faced off.

Inside, Ghost and Trez were flung against the wall as Nushaia closed in on them.

" Trez, It's time for the Twin Inferno…" Ghost whispered. Trez nodded.

_**The Twin Inferno? Sounds like they have an ace in the hole! Review and prepare!**_


	12. The Duel

_**After this story, we're going retro! Phantom's Story will come after this!**_

Chapter 12: The Duel 

Both clans watched in suspense as Boomer and Blaze circled each other while loading their guns.

" I want a good clean fight! Combatants, shake hands," Techno said as the two rivals shook hands. " Get to your corners and when I wave the flag, come out fighting!"

Boomer went to his corner and waited quietly for the start of the battle while Blaze eased back into his corner and winked at his comrades. When the flag dropped, both combatants cracked off a shot and began to zip around the field in order to avoid each other's bullets. Boomer finally managed to shoot Blaze in the leg with a salt round and grinned as his adversary winced in agony holding his leg. Blaze looked up at the smiling face of his rival and dove at him. Both of them rolled on the ground while exchanging blows. Both their guns lay at opposite ends on the arena.

" Both of them are even…" Hood commented while polishing his sniper rifle. Trinity's eyes widened when she saw one member of the Hunters draw a gun and point it at Boomer's back.

" Hood, Boomer's in trouble!" Trinity whispered to her friend. Hood whipped around and shot the gun out of the clansmen's hand. The would-be attacker glared at the gold chao's face grinning from behind the smoking barrel of that sniper rifle. Meanwhile, Boomer picked Blaze up and hurled him at his clan. The rival leader used his team as a catapult to send him hurtling back at his foe. Boomer was struck square in the face and staggered backwards where a pair of hands kept him from falling. When the gamer turned around, he saw Goldie holding him.

" No turning back!" Goldie confirmed as she pushed him back into the fray. Boomer snatched up his gun and ran full speed at Blaze who was trying to ram him with a high-speed charge. The attack resulted in both leaders standing with a gun pointed at their opponent's forehead.

" A draw?" Gemini asked in awe. Maverick saw the look in Boomer's eyes.

" No, he's got something planned…" the blue chao said. Boomer and Blaze stood for a few minutes until they both pulled their triggers. With lightning speed, both of them ducked under the bullets and delivered an uppercut to each other's jaws. The two leaders hit the ground at the same time and lay still.

" Since both combatants are unconscious, I have no choice but to call this match a dra…" Techno started but stopped when he saw Boomer begin to stand up.

" The winner is…BOOMER!" Techno announced amongst the cheers of Boomer's clansmen.

" No get your punk butts outta here and don't show up no mo'! I'll have my man Boomer bust a cap in ya'll behinds!" Goldie whooped as the Hunters fled from the battlefield.

'Let's go! Who knows what's going on in that castle!' Scribbles wrote in frenzy.

" Go on without me! I have a little surprise for Nushaia…" Techno ordered as he picked up a rocket launcher and started to fiddle with it. Boomer nodded and ran with the rest of his clan into the castle.

Inside, Ghost and Trez used the Emeralds to go ultra as they prepared to use the Twinferno.

" Hm… Is that all? I'm barely getting warmed up." Nushaia sneered.

" You want a warm up? With this attack, you'll be scorched!" Trez yelled as intense flames surrounded him and his partner. Ghost shot flames forming a ring around Nushaia.

" If you expect a bunch of wimpy embers to stop me, you're making a grave mistake!" the goddess stated calmly as she began to step towards a wall of fire.

" Those 'embers' can incinerate anything they touch! Prepare to feel the burn!" Trez smiled as he dashed at Nushaia turning into a blazing fireball. The goddess merely jumped over the blazing ball but didn't notice Ghost directly above her with a flaming katana flaring. Ghost delivered a devastating slash to Nushaia, causing her to stumble back.

" This is the end of you!" Ghost yelled and charged at her with his sword flaring.

" I have someone here who says otherwise…" the goddess smiled as she waved her hand causing a figure to become visible. The sight of this figure made Ghost stop dead in his tracks.

" No! It can't be!" the startled chao exclaimed.

_**Who is it? What is Techno working on? All shall be revealed next chapter!**_


	13. All The Way

_**I've drawn this fight out long enough… Time to finish it!**_

**Chapter 13: All The Way**

Hovering in front of Ghost was Spic. She seemed unconscious and was supported by Nushaia's hand.

" Spic? What did you do to her?" Trez asked.

" Hmm… I can tell that she means a lot to you by the look in your eyes." The goddess taunted. Ghost went to charge her when Nushaia moved Spic in front of Ghost.

" Leave now and I'll let her go. If not, I'll crush her right in front of you." She growled.

" Don't listen to her, Ghost!" Trez yelled as Ghost's silver color returned to white.

" I have no choice. I'm not like you, Trez. I don't take chances." Ghost said solemnly as he began to walk away. Unknown to Trez and Nushaia, Ghost procured a Chaos Emerald as well as what looked like a white Chaos Drive. Suddenly, he heard the sound of gunshots in the room. When the white chao turned around, Boomer's clan stood in a circle firing at the goddess. Nushaia lost her concentration and dropped the hostage.

" Fire at the goddess! Show her our power!" Boomer shouted at his allies.

"No mercy!" Gemini yelled as her gatling gun blazed.

"It's GAME OVER for you!" Jiggy's voice boomed as he fired off multiple magnum rounds.

" LET'S GET STUPID!" Grevex screamed as he and Bud fired rockets at their target while Hood and Dragon began to snipe Nushaia. Trinity unleashed twin SMG barrels at the goddess and Maverick charged up a plasma pistol.

" She's all yours Ghost!" Boomer called to his friend. Ghost dashed at full speed with his katana unsheathed. Nushaia managed to bring Spic up as her shield hoping to deter the attacker. Ghost grinned as he used the Chaos Emerald to increase his speed and the white Chaos Drive to turn himself completely white.

" Are you crazy? You could kill your wife!" Flash screamed at Ghost but stopped when Ghost ran through Spic and appeared right in front of the goddess. The white chao jammed the blade into Nushaia's vessel, killing it instantly.

" What was that?" Boomer asked.

" One of Techno's inventions. It's called the Ghost Drive and it turns the user into an erethal state. Thanks to that little stunt it broke." Ghost explained unaware of the dark cloud hovering over him.

" There seems to be one option left…I'LL POSSESS YOU!" Nushaia screeched as she flew at Ghost.

" Look out!" Trez yelled. Ghost slowly turned around to see a dark cloud hurtling at him full force. Suddenly, a blue streak raced across the room and struck Nushaia causing the cloud to explode. Wisps of black smoke faded from view as Techno stood there with a smoking rocket launcher.

" How do you like that? That's a taste of new school there!" Techno whooped. The clan was silent.

" Pwned!" Goodbites finally yelled.

" You got owned! I saw it!" Bud shouted.

" Settle down, Techno. I was the one who told you how to modify the weapon. You still thought that upping the damage ratio would do the trick." Serene calmly said as she stepped into view. Everyone except Techno got ready to fight.

" Chill… Serene is with us. If it weren't for her, you all would be getting killed by a darkness fueled Ghost." Techno explained. Trez walked up to Serene.

" How can we trust her? How do we know that she won't try the same thing again?" Trez questioned.

" I am ready to take any punishment for this incident even if it means my death. If you want to kill me, I won't resist…" Serene solemnly said as she lowered her head.

_**What will Trez do? Review and find out!**_


	14. Heading Home

_**It's time to wrap things up!**_

Chapter 14: Heading Home 

Trez stood there for what seemed like eternity thinking. His mind wandered back to the night Erin was killed. He was on the hunt for the teens he saw picking on her earlier.

"_Hey! It's that chao of Erin's!" One teen laughed as he and his gang hopped off the junk heap where they hung out. Another teen flicked out a switchblade while yet another broke off a bottle._

" _Y-you'll pay for what you did to Erin!" Trez stammered._

" _What are you going to do?" Switchblade asked as he held the blade close to the little chao's throat. Trez's head lowered for a few seconds. When it rose, Trez's eyes glowed blood red. He sent Switchblade flying through the windshield of a junked car near the pile, breaking his arms._

"_Let's get out of here!" One teen screamed as the rest of the gang ran for their lives. The darkness fueled chao then slowly walked to the broken Switchblade._

"_N-no… Spare me…" the thug gasped. His screams of agony echoed through the night. The police found his charred skeleton in the junkyard missing the skull._

Trez touched the skull covering his face and looked at Serene. Flora stood between them.

" Flora…" Trez said.

" Trez, I do believe that Serene is in the same situation you were. She told me all about you before you met me. All you needed was a helping hand to guide you. I can feel your pain. Let it go… Free yourself from your past." Flora told her husband as she placed her hands on Trez's skull and slowly lifted it off revealing a pair of blue eyes.

' I was starting to wonder if Trez really had a face under that skull.' Scribbles wrote. Flora touched the cut on his face from Nushaia.

" Serene, Flora's right. All you need is a second chance. I'll spare your life…" Trez smiled. Serene rose and bowed to Trez.

" Thank you… I'll use my knowledge to better mankind." The former priestess said gratefully.

" And I know of a place where you can work." Techno grinned as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Spic's eyes opened to see Ghost smiling at her.

" Where am I and why is Boomer's clan here?" she asked.

" It's a long story. We'll fill you in on the way home." Ghost replied as everyone walked to the car.

THE END 

_**I'll try to work on Phantom's story as soon as I can. With school out, I have more time to type.**_


End file.
